Various solutions have been developed to attach mops to cleaning implements. Of course, the basic intention is that the attachment be relatively firm and quick, and possible to carry out without touching by hand. This requirement is important at least in professional use.
A fairly common solution is the one comprising a pocket or a loop at one end of the mop receiving one end of the plate frame of the cleaning implement, the plate frame being pushed into the pocket by sliding it from the side, whereby the mop can be kept in place, for example, by pushing it against the floor by foot. In the known solutions, the other end of the mop is held, e.g., by means of a piece of Velcro, a flexible loop or a tongue provided with a press fastener.
The Velcro fastening, of course, has the disadvantage that its holding power weakens depending on the instances of use, i.e., it works fairly well in household use but not so well in professional use. In repeated use, the above-mentioned flexible loop or the tongue provided with a press fastener may be a more durable solution, but their weaknesses: slowness to some extent and, perhaps, also the fact that they are difficult to attach without touching by hand.
Attachment solutions as mentioned in the preamble, which are based on a magnetizing force, are disclosed in publications U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,461 and DE 19940436, for example.
In said US publication, a magnetic rod is provided at the upper part of the cleaning implement, cooperating with a metal plate that constitutes the upper surface of the mop. In the DE publication, in turn, the upper surface of the mop is provided with a mop. In the DE publication, in turn, the upper surface of the mop is provided with a raster that is made of a mixture of metal powder attached to the surface of the mop by a suitable means, such as gluing or spraying.
The problem with these known solutions is that it is inconvenient to squeeze water out of the mop during working, and it is virtually impossible to clean the mop in a washing machine, for example.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a mop attachment that utilizes the magnetizing force and both allows removal of water from the mop and washing of the mop by conventional means.